A love for chocolate
by Sukii-Shizuma-Aoi
Summary: A girl from another shelter moves into the Wammy House, and Mello doesn't seem to be to keen on the idea when he has to work with her.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**This is where some story begins, not at the beginning of my life, just where you are just tuning in. Let me explain myself a bit here. My name is Luna Liebe, Luna meaning moon and Liebe meaning I love. I am half German and Japanese girl living in an orphanage called the Wammy House. Through out me telling my story, you will find out more about me.**

"**Hey! Give me that back!" This blonde haired blue eyed boy here disturbing my peace is Mello. A boy who happens to be my age. I felt a shove on my right shoulder as, I was sitting reading the old tattered news paper over again. "You may have just got here little girl, but it doesn't give you no right to go taking my chocolate!" He yelled again. I didn't really know they were his chocolates per say, Mr. Roger said it would be alright to take one.**

"**Mello! Leave Luna alone, this is her second day here. We need to make her feel more at home!" Mr. Roger's voice bellowed out above the crowd that had surrounded Mello and I while he began yelling.**

**Mello became more infuriated, I could tell by his eyes, they were red, his face flustered, and he was practically blowing steam out of his ears. I tore open the corner of the chocolate wrapper, seeing Mello's face change to even more infuriating one, if that were possible.**

"**You better not do that! I am warning you!" I took a bite, having Mello pounce on me right then and there.**

**We tussled back and forth on the floor, having spectators surround us. Mello would throw a punch, I would block and then return the hit, sending him flying across the room. He would charge at me, trying to kick me, I would catch his foot with my hand, and shake him to the floor. Soon, Mr. Roger broke up the fight, more like beating I was giving Mello.**

"**That is enough you two! Mello, go to your designated area! Luna, go get your things and we are going to start looking at your new class schedule."**

**I no longer had the chocolate, which kind of made me sad, it was one of my favorite things to eat. I am a chocoholic, and I may proceed on being one for the rest of my story.**

**Mr. Roger and I walked the hallways of the Wammy House. I am apparently an exceptional child, student, or whatever. I've been bounced from foster home to foster home, the government were trying to find a place to put me where I could supposedly 'fit in,' with the rest of the kids.**

"**Here is your first class, advanced investigative skills. They have all the other necessities in the classroom." Mr. Roger knocked on the door, and it opened quickly, revealing another man, I didn't dare look him in the face. "This is the new student, the child who arrived late yesterday." Mr. Roger said in a hinting tone. Was there a secret that the elders knew about me, that I didn't?**

"**Oh yes! Hello, Luna! Welcome to my class, I hope you will enjoy it. I am Mr. Tanaka." The over happy in the morning teacher, stuck out his hand for me to shake. I still wouldn't look up, I just stared at his hand, praying that he would retrieve it, and leave me alone. "Well, we only have one seat left open, and it's in the back. So, if we may proceed, please go ahead and take your seat, your text book is in the desk." I only nodded my head, only looking up once, to see where my seat is.**

**Could this class be any worse, the teacher who is overly hyper in the morning who likes keeping secrets, but now I have to sit next to Mello. We hadn't yet to be properly introduced, I only found out his name because another elder had made fuss with him when I first got here last night.**

"**Look who it is, the chocolate thief." Mello sneared, as I took my seat sitting my desk, taking out the text book, doing the warm up that was instructed on the black board.**

**A little than five minutes later a bell rang, clarifying the late class bell. I was finished with the warm up.**

"**Alright class, you know what to do, begin the warm up, you have ten minutes." Mr. Tanaka announced, I closed the book, with a loud satisfying thud, causing a few heads turn my way. "Miss Luna, are you finished already?" I only nodded my head, steadily re re re checking my answers on the assignment, all in all the assignment only took me two minutes tops to complete. "Even the bonus question?" I nodded my head once more. "When everyone is finished, I want you to write your answers on the bored, including the bonus question.**

"**Yes, sir." I replied.**

**Ten minutes later, I wrote steadily as well as fast as I could, my answers on the board displayed for the class to see.**

"**Hmm, the bonus question is incorrect." Mr. Tanaka replied, not even looking in his answer book.**

"**Or am I right? Think about it. How could Mr. Yoshi kill his wife when he was supposedly on a plane to another country? It's simple really, the easiest question of them all. He poisoned his wife over time, or set some type of poison in her food or drink. That is the fastest way, or the slowest and a painful way to kill someone." I explained in a monotone(d) voice.**

"**Why did Mr. Yoshi kill his wife then?"**

"**There could have been a many amount of reasons for killing her. Jealousy of another lover, but most likely it was for the high insurance policy." I explained as Mt. Tanaka was looking back and forth between me, the board, and his answer book.**

"**Well, Miss Luna , I have to say I am impressed." Mr. Tanaka stood up clapping his hands, I nodded my head, and retook my seat.**

"**Show off." Mello coughed beside me.**

"**Dummkopf." I replied in German, as I heard him growl next to me.**

"**Alright class, today we are doing group work, as we did yesterday. Mello, seeming that yesterday that you didn't have a partner because there was an uneven number of students, but now you do have a partner; Luna." Mr. Tanaka explained as we both inwardly growled. "Okay now partners pair up, and begin work. Luna, I will suppose that Mello will catch up on yesterday's lesson." I rolled my eyes, and felt like glaring a hole into the desk. With that the teacher took his seat behind his desk reading a book, and taking notes I presume.**

"**Are we going to do this the easy way, or the hard way?" I questioned, not looking from the top of my desk, looking at a paper that was passed back to me.**

"**Just scoot your desk over, and just listen to what I say, because I will only say it once, and I will not repeat myself." Mello sneared.**

"**How about I stay here, and you stay there, just explain the freaking project, and don't skip out on any details." I sneared back. Welcome to my personal Hell. 'Oh Scheiße!' I cursed in my head. This is really going to kill me.**

**End of Chapter**

**Translation:**

**Dummkopf - Dumb head**

**Scheiße - S*****


	2. Chapter 2

Mello chapter 2I laid out the equipment for our project on my bed. Mello left me as soon as class was over. Our project was to create a replica of a crime scene. Mello wanted to draw out the crime scene, but I suggested the model because everyone else in the class was doing the drawing. It was the most easiest way on the list of ways to complete the project.I looked at all the model pieces I picked out from the store. Little people, wooden chairs and tables and such. I began placing the walls of the model home hour later, I was finished piecing the wood together making the outline of the rooms of a crime scene house.*Knock, knock*I sighed, leaving the model on my desk and going to the door. I opened the door, seeing a certain blonde hair and blue eyes with an agatated expression."What do you want?" I questioned him boredly."We are supposed to be working on the project together, I don't want you taking all of the credit." Mello grumbled."How in the heck did you find my room?""Well, you're smart, you figure it out." Mello smirked a bit."Whatever." I rolled my eyes, letting him in my room.I closed the door, ignoring Mello who made himself comfortable on my bed. I had the right mind to shove him off, but I wasn't going to stoop to his level."Hey!" Mello sneered."Yes?""You had chocolate in your room this whole time?" He accused."Nope, just got it after school let out." I got up from my bed, as I was passing by him. I put my hand to his chest knowing exactly what he was going for.I spoke calmly as I could, "Don't even think about it.""And who is going to stop me?" He questioned as a threat.I chuckled, "Me, that's who."He smirked, "Oh yeah? I would like to see you try."He went my left as I mirrored his moves for a few good seconds. He stepped towards the desk, where the chocolate is sitting, and I some how managed to get myself in between him and the grumbled, "Move and you won't get hurt."I smirked, "Like you could hurt me."Mello placed his hands on my shoulders, pulling me towards him and throwing me down onto the floor.I grumbled, "Do you like having me on the floor or something?"There was a knock at my door, neither of us moved, staying in our comprimising situation."Come on! Open up!" I looked to the door at the same time Mello did."Matt?!" We both spoke at the same time, then looked at each other confused, as my bedroom door opened, with feet colliding against the wooden floor."Hey, Mello? What are you doing in here?!" Matt questioned quizically, walking up to quickly jumpe up from me, "I could ask you the same exact thing!"Matt looked at me, out stretching his hand. I dismissed his hand and helped myself then spoke, "She is my cousin of sorts.""Cousin?!" Mello was now out raged."Long story, tell you later. Luna, what were you and Mello doing?""Uh, we were kind of uh, uh," I slowly stammered 's face became red again. "We were fighting over something! Geeze woman! Can't you do anything right?!"With that Mello left my room, slamming the door behind him. Matt and I sat in my room for awhile and caught isn't really my cousin, I used to go to a school with him a long time ago, and we've kept in touch after I got transfered. He is the only other person who truly knows what happened in my crazy life.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So, why are you here? I thought you were in Germany." Matt prodded.

I dusted my pants off, as I sat back correctly in the chair at my new desk. I wasn't up to explaining why I ended up here in the 'Wammy House,' but I know Matt won't give up on being nosey so quickly with me.

"Well?" He continued as he sat on my bed, pulling out his gaming device.

I cleared my throat, "Well, I kinda got kicked out of my other foster homes, before getting transferred into here." I looked down at the desk, where the pitiful project plan laid.

"Well, how did you get kicked out?"

"I kind of set the place on fire?" It sounded like I suggested it than explained.

"Nice." Matt laughed cynically. "I have to get back to my prior activities. I'll see you later." Just like that he was gone as well.

This place could possibly be the death of me.

I found that music could be a good way to escape the days pain, sorrow or disappointments. Right now, I am currently listening to some old music, well not that old to me. Nirvana is who I am listening to, I feel that they help me concentrate or think on some things. Thinking about the lyrical meaning behinds Kurt Kobain's words.

It's a new day, and I couldn't be any more than just bored. I walked to the one of many classes I shared with Mello, expected to see him sitting in his normal seat. That was when I realized something about the place seemed odd, something was wrong. Mello wasn't here. I didn't like the feeling. After we worked on the project, we got a little closer, I guess you could say. It's not like I liked Mello or anything, he sort of became my friend. I shared my chocolate with him, and I don't do that with any one, not even Matt.

I searched around the class room, my eyes bouncing all over the room. I sighed, sitting down at my desk.

'Maybe he is late.' I told myself. 'Yeah, that's it.'

But my stomach turning was telling me a different story.

A boy with white blonde hair came into the classroom, speaking with the teacher before retreating back out of the room. The teacher glanced to me, but said nothing, and began teaching the class.

'How strange? Why did she look at me like that?' I questioned myself, as the knot in my stomach tightened. 'Maybe, I'm just being paranoid.'

"Okay class, it is time to take the exam." The teacher said this in a funny voice. "Miss Luna, you don't have to take this test. They want to see you in the front office."

This struck me as very odd, what would they want me to the office for? I haven't done anything wrong, aside from fighting Mello on occasion, but nothing for me to get into trouble.

I only nodded my head, grabbing my things, and headed to the office.

"Hello?" I questioned as I entered the office.

"Luna?" A lady questioned, and I nodded my head. "Please take a seat." She pointed to a small row of chairs, and I complied.

After a few minutes of waiting I sat there, bored, looking up at the ceiling, counting the tiles.

"Miss Luna?" I jumped up, out of surprise that someone had broken the silence. "Please come this way." I followed the man into his office, I guess he is kind of like the principal or something. We walked into his office, "Please have a seat." I did just that. "It seems that you and Mr. Mihael Keel were friends of sorts? Am I right?" I nodded my head. "Along with Mr. Mail Jeevas [Matt], correct?" I nodded my head once again.

'What does this have to do with anything?' I questioned myself.

"Well, It seems that Mr. Keel has left the orphanage, and Mr. Jeevas hasn't been around today do to an illness. We thought it would be best if you would discard of his personal belongings." I only nodded my head.

'Why would that selfish boy do such a thing? He is only fifteen for God's sake!" I rambled on in my head.

"If that is all, may I leave?" The guy nodded his head.

I got up, walking out of the office, my knotted stomach had become a bit worse. I went straight to Matt's room.

*Bang, bang.*

"MATT! OPEN UP!"

*Bang, bang.*

"What?!" Matt answered the door, singing open as when I was about to bang on the door once more.

"You're not sick." I accused, after I had studied him a bit.

"And, you're not in class."

"Yeah, now why did Mello leave?!" I questioned.

"Well, your boyfriend wanted to take a break and do better things than this place would let him."

"I knew you knew something! You couldn't have told me anything?! And wait! He is not my boyfriend!" I ranted on.

"But you want him to be." Matt teased.

"No, now what is going on?!"

Matt brought me into his room, explaining everything about Mello's disappearance, and even the reason why he was faking about being sick. He told me about the kid I saw with the white blonde hair, Near, the whole Kira thing that started in Japan. I stayed in his room the entire day of class.

*Ding, ding, ding.*

"Well, I guess that's my cue to go to my room." I stated, looking at the clock.

"Now, since when have you followed the rules completely?" Matt teased.

"Well, there was a test today in class, and I think I am going to have to take it tomorrow. Then catch up in my other classes." I explained before leaving his room. Matt bid me a good night, as I left.

I hope I will find a better day sometime soon.


End file.
